


Steve, You're a Fucking Idiot

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Use A Condom, have safe sex kids, supersoldiers may not have to worry about stds but you do, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: "Steve, you're a fucking idiot.""It's not even that bad.""You got shot in the chest!""Yeah, on the right side."Bucky throws his hands up in frustration, and begins pacing the room."You're so goddamn reckless," Bucky rants, frustration evident in his voice.In which an injured Steve will not rest, Bucky gets frustrated, and an accidental kiss leads to awkwardness and lots of pining.





	Steve, You're a Fucking Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> i've never been so motivated to write and finish something!! it was originally supposed to be a 100 word one shot but i just kept writing to add some pining. i hope you enjoy!

"Steve, you're a fucking idiot."

"It's not even that bad."

"You got shot in the chest!"

"Yeah, on the right side."

Bucky throws his hands up in frustration, and begins pacing the room.

"You're so goddamn reckless," Bucky rants, frustration evident in his voice. "You never fucking take care of yourse-"

Bucky cuts himself off when he hears a sharp intake of breath. He turns around and is greeted by the sight of Steve standing up. Well, attempting to stand. He's only made it a step away and Bucky watches as his legs begin to give out.

Bucky surges forward, catching Steve in his arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Bucky asks, as he helps Steve stand up straight.

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you're fine. Jesus Christ, Stevie." Bucky places a hand on Steve's bare chest, pushing him back toward the bed.

"Bucky, I'm fine. I don't need to lie down," Steve resists, pushing Bucky away lightly as he moves around him.

"You nearly collapsed, Steve! Get in that bed or so help me I will force you into it myself."

"That's no way to treat a lady."

Bucky huffs out an amused breath, but maintains his glare.

"Seriously, Buck. I'm fine." Steve begins to leave again, managing a couple steps before Bucky grabs him. He lifts him up bridal style, causing Steve to yelp.

"I have to do everything myself," Bucky is muttering under his breath, as he lowers Steve back onto the bed. 

"I can walk by myself. You don't have to fucking carry me."

"You got shot, Steve! You lost a lot of blood. If you weren't a super soldier you'd be dead. Just take care of yourself for once."

"That's my whole point, I can take care of myself. I don't need you to do it for me."

"I wouldn't have to do it for you if you just stayed in bed."

"I know my limits, Buck."

"Yeah, but you ignore them."

"I don't need you telling me what to do." Steve's voice is rising now, anger evident.

"Oh my god you're infuriating!"

"Well you're a jerk!"

"You're a punk!"

And then Steve did the last thing Bucky expected. He grabbed on to his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Bucky was so shocked he didn't even react, frozen against Steve's lips. It only took a few seconds for Steve to realize this and let him go, edging away. 

"Oh my God," Steve whispered. "Oh my God. Bucky, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that. Oh my God."

Bucky blinked. "Uhhhhhh."

"Please say something." Steve had moved as far away as possible, his hands were fiddling with the white strings of his sweatpants, looking... nervous? Scared? Bucky had never seen Steve look scared.

"It's fine," Bucky squeaked out, his voice higher than normal. "Uh, don't worry about it." Bucky awkwardly patted Steve's shoulder and then hurried out of the room to catch his breath.

What the fuck had just happened?

You can't accidentally kiss someone, right? But Steve had been so filled with regret afterward. He was horrified by his actions. It had to have been an accident. The heat of the moment. Emotions were intense, tensions high. Steve didn't know how to cope with it. It was an accident.

Bucky tried to shake it off, jumping into a (cold) shower and putting on actual clothes. He had waited to change out of his gear until after Steve was taken care of, even getting Steve a change of clothes (well, some pants), but between the arguing and ranting he hadn't yet gotten a chance to go through his post mission routine.

Bucky changed into comfortable clothes and took a seat on the couch, turning on the tv. House Hunters was on, but he found himself not paying attention, replaying the kiss instead. 

A few hours later, Steve emerges. He was still clad in the gray sweatpants Bucky had brought him, barefoot and shirtless, gauze wrapped around his right shoulder. He looked shy as he stepped into the room, even... blushing? Steve didn't even look in Bucky's direction as he passed through the living room to the kitchen. Fuck.

Bucky could hear Steve moving around, and figured he should get up and help before Steve hurt himself more.

"I'll make you some Mac and Cheese," Bucky says, knowing that's what Steve usually eats after missions. "Go sit down."

Steve glares but does as he says, taking a seat at the island. He begins tracing patterns on the countertop, a nervous habit of his. Bucky bites his lip, worried about their relationship. He decides they can deal with it after they get some food into their systems. He goes about gathering the ingredients, reaching for a pot. It's a good thing Steve didn't get it himself. Sure, he's slightly taller, but it's still a stretch, and he shouldn't be moving much in his current state. Bucky turns and notices Steve staring. At what, Bucky doesn't know. His eye level is at the counter top, but Steve blushes as if he's been caught doing something wrong. Weird.

When the Mac and Cheese is finished cooking, Bucky scoops two heaving portions into large bowls, carrying them over to the island along with two spoons. 

"Dig in."

They eat in silence, close enough that their arms brush occasionally. When they finish Bucky cleans up, with minimal protest from Steve, and then opens his mouth to begin the conversation he's been dreading.

Steve speaks first.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Long day," he says, with a slight smile that doesn't reach his eyes. 

It's only 7:00 pm, and Steve may be in his nineties, but that doesn't mean he goes to sleep this early.

"First, we should talk," Bucky says.

Steve flinches at the words. "Right."

"I don't want things to be weird between us."

"Me neither."

"Okay, then can we just... pretend it didn't happen? It's not a big deal, Steve. I get it. We were arguing and our emotiOns were wack, it wasn't that weird of a response."

"Right."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, of course we're good, Buck."

Bucky smiles, relieved, and claps Steve on the right shoulder.

"Alright old man, I'll let you go to bed now. Speed up the healing."

Steve rolls his eyes, but he's smiling as he turns around. It's amazing how mobile he is now. The serum heals so quickly. Any regular person would still be bed bound after losing so much blood. Assuming they even survived. But Steve is walking like normal, maybe a little slower, but pretty normal. Bucky figures part of it is just Steve's stubbornness, the serum doesn't deserve all the credit, but Bucky is still amazed.

He's smiling at Steve's retreating form, feeling a little better about things. 

At least, that's what he thought. But when he tries to sleep that night, he finds himself tossing and turning. Not for fear of nightmares, but because he can't stop feeling Steve's smooth lips on his.

Bucky drifts off at some point, but he can't have been asleep for long when he's startled awake by the sound of screaming. 

Bucky's blood runs cold. It's not like this hasn't happened before, but that doesn't make it any easier. Bucky makes his way to Steve's room, walking over to the bed where Steve is thrashing around.

"Steve. Stevie. Wake up."

Bucky knows not to touch Steve. They both know not to touch each other when one of them is having a nightmare.

"You're okay, Stevie," Bucky continues talking, trying to wake him up. "You're safe."

Steve's eyes fly open, and there are tears welling in his eyes as he gasps for breath. He sits up, still breathing heavily. It always reminds Bucky of the old days when Steve's asthma was bad. Bucky sometimes finds himself reaching for an inhaler that isn't there.

"You're okay, Steve," Bucky says as he sits next to Steve on the bed. Steve sags forward, resting his forehead on Bucky's shoulder.

"Want to talk about it?"

Steve shakes his head, still leaning against Bucky.

"Okay."

They stay like that for a few minutes before Steve pulls away, giving a shaky smile. Bucky runs a hand through his sweaty hair, giving a small smile back.

"Want some water?" Bucky asks, knowing his throat is probably sore from the screaming.

Steve's eyes go wide as he rapidly shakes his head. Ah. One of those dreams. Not about Peggy, or the war, or Bucky dying. About drowning. Steve was reliving his own death.

"Okay. It's okay." Bucky leans back, taking his hand with him. "Scoot over."

Steve slides over, allowing Bucky to get fully on the bed and wrap his arms loosely around Steve. Steve rests his head against Bucky's chest, and Bucky goes back to running his hand through Steve's hair.

Steve is trembling slightly, and Bucky tries to soothe him, whispering reassurances. Bucky presses a kiss to Steve's forehead, and they eventually relax enough to fall asleep again.

 

 

Steve wakes up to something poking his back. As he becomes more aware he realizes Bucky is spooning him and- oh. That's Bucky's dick.

It's not like this hasn't happened before. Between the two of them, they rarely make it through a night without being awoken from nightmares, and that generally leads to sharing a bed. So, waking up to one of them with a hard on is bound to happen, especially since they're super soldiers. But after one happened yesterday, this is affecting Steve more than usual.

Steve has been in love with Bucky pretty much forever. He never really noticed when his love shifted from platonic to romantic. In fact, Steve didn't even notice his feelings were romantic until Bucky was gone. Not that Steve would have said anything. The 1940s were not a good time to be gay. Well, bisexual, but that's not the point. 

Steve's pretty sure Bucky wouldn't have minded Steve's attraction to men. He defended Steve every time some asshole called him a fairy. They lived in a fairly gay neighborhood too, and it never bothered Bucky. Besides, Bucky knew how Steve felt about bullies and issues of social justice. They never actually talked about gay people, but Steve figured he could never be close with someone who had such different values. Someone who thought being gay was a sin. After Bucky's reaction yesterday, he knew he was right. Bucky wasn't homophobic.

So no, Steve wasn't worried about coming out to Bucky in general. But confessing his feelings to his very straight friend? There was no way in hell Steve would ever consider it. Honestly, what good could come of it? 'Closure,' Natasha might say. 'At the very least it could help you move on.' Steve didn't want to move on. Especially not at the cost of any awkwardness that would ensue. 'You don't know that he's straight.' Steve did know. Bucky was quite the ladies man. But even if he was into men, it wouldn't change anything. He would never feel that way about Steve. 

Confessing his love to Bucky was not an option.

And yet...

And yet Steve had kissed him. On the lips. 

Steve still doesn't know how it happened. He would never kiss someone without consent. And he would never kiss Bucky period.

Bucky was right in that it was the heat of the moment. Emotions were high.

That just wasn't all of it.

And Bucky didn't know this, of course, yet things were awkward anyway.

Steve hadn't actually confessed his feelings but still managed to ruin the easy nature of their relationship.

Steve groaned out loud, which brought him back to the moment.

Right. The boner.

Steve shifts away, trying to untangle himself from Bucky's arms without waking him up. It doesn't work, of course.

Bucky blinks his eyes open, and smiles upon seeing Steve.

"Morning sunshine."

Steve rolls his eyes. "Morning to yourself." 

Bucky seems to notice his boner, and unashamedly gets out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Steve sighs in relief when he hears the shower running.

It's going to be a long day.

 

 

 

Bucky was going to take a cold shower. He swears. Jerking off while thinking about Steve always made him feel guilty, especially with the man just a few walls away.

But after what he went through yesterday, Bucky figures he deserves this.

Having been kissed by Steve was torture. Bucky had imaged it for years. He fell for Steve the moment he met him, blood dripping down his face as he angrily exclaimed "I had him on the ropes!"

Of course, it took a few years to notice. It wasn't until puberty that Bucky realized his attraction. He tried to blame it on the hormones, but deep down he knew it was more than just a surface attraction. It was love.

And Steve wouldn't hate him for it. Of course not. He was too righteous. In fact, he would pity Bucky. And God was that so much worse.

So Bucky buried it. As deep down as he could. He put on a show. Girl after girl. Date after date. None of them lasted.

He lied to Steve. Told stories about reaching up a girl's skirt as he kissed her soft lips. (It was a man in a skirt. They would have been in so much trouble if they got caught.)

He went out with brunettes, never blondes. (Brunette girls, that is. His hookups with men were always blonds. Preferably with small frames.)

Bucky felt disgusting.

And yet.

And yet it was the best he could. To keep it a secret. To protect Steve. To protect himself.

Bucky never stopped loving Steve. Not when he first left for the war. Not when he was being injected on Zola's table. Certainly not when a man with Steve's face and voice appeared to save him.

He didn't stop when they fought together.

Didn't stop when he fell.

Didn't stop when the sawed off the remains of his arm.

He loved Steve even when he couldn't remember him. Even when he didn't know his own name.

And Steve saved him once more. Freed him from his mind. From Hydra. 

And Bucky found that his love had not wavered.

It only strengthened as he regained his memories. As he relearned how to be human. As Steve displayed patience and care throughout his recovery, sitting by his door all night when he couldn't sleep out of fear. Comforting him when he woke up thinking Hydra had him. Putting up with the constant perimeter checks, and other habits left over from the Winter Soldier.

And they fell back into their old routine. Sure they were a little battered and bruised. Not quite the same. More rough around the edges. A little less light in their eyes. Altered bodies and traumatized minds.

But they were Steve and Bucky. And they were inseparable. With each other till the end of the line.

They bickered and laughed and cried. They touched and they loved and shared a space.

They trained together, went on missions together, and Bucky was welcomed into the Avengers family.

And then.

And then Steve had kissed him. And Bucky hadn't even had a chance to kiss back before those sweet lips pulled away. Before the horrified expression took over Steve's face.

It was a mistake.

It was an accident.

It was the best moment of Bucky's life.

It was the worst moment of Bucky's life.

And it would torture him for the rest of his days.

So, yeah. Bucky thought he deserved to jerk off. Just this once.

He pulled at his dick as he imagined Steve's lips on his again. Imagined those pretty pink lips wrapping around his dick. Licking and sucking. Bucky moved his hand in rhythm, gradually increasing his speed. He shoved his metal fist in his mouth as he came, muffling Steve's name when he moaned it as he came.

Bucky quickly finished washing himself, and made sure all the remnants of his actions were washed down the drain before turning off the faucet.

Bucky dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist, exiting the bathroom to get dressed in his room. Steve was heading toward the bathroom, clothes tucked under his arm. His eyes scanned down Bucky before returning to his face. He gave a small smile with flushed cheeks before disappearing into the bathroom.

Bucky sighed. Steve must have been looking at his arm. He said he didn't have any problem with it, and Bucky believe him, mostly. But Steve must be at least a little bothered. He always stared at Bucky after a shower, eyes darting away when Bucky noticed.

Bucky dressed in a long sleeve black shirt so that Steve wouldn't have to see the arm today. As he pulled on his pants, Bucky wondered what the day had in store for them. Did Steve regret his impulsive kiss so much that things would still be awkward today. Bucky thought they had settled it last night, but perhaps not. He sighed, hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst.

 

 

 

Steve cursed himself as he locked the door. How could he be so stupid.

It was always difficult to resist checking out Bucky when he was shirtless. Steve thought he managed subtlety most of the time, but after the kiss yesterday he couldn't afford getting caught admiring Bucky's body.

Not to mention yesterday in the kitchen. When Bucky had reached up for a pot his shirt had slid up, revealing a strip of skin that made Steve's mouth water. 

Why was Steve losing all control? 

He carefully stripped out of his sweat pants, standing in his boxers and looking in the mirror as he removed his bandages. The bullet wound was mostly healed by now. In a few hours it would just be a mark, and by the night there would be no evidence of his injury. 

Steve kicked off his boxers and stepped into the shower, moving quickly. He couldn't afford time alone with his thoughts. It wouldn't end well.

Steve changed into long sleeves and sweat pants, wanting to cover as much skin as possible. He could still feel Bucky's hands on his skin as he pushed him into bed yesterday. As he touched his chest when they kissed. As he held him through the night.

When Steve entered the kitchen, there was already a tall stack of blueberry pancakes. Bucky was flipping the last batch, looking unfairly good in his tight fitting athletic pants.

All black really suited him, and Steve tried to avoid staring at Bucky's ass.

"Liking what you see?" Bucky asks.

"Huh?" Steve's eyes snap to Bucky's, and he can feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

"I made a ton of blueberry pancakes AND a whole package of bacon because I'm awesome. Does it look good?"

Steve just now noticed the plate of bacon. Dammit. He needed to stop getting distracted by Bucky's ass. 

"Yeah. Really good, Buck." Steve attempted a smile as he walked toward the fridge to pour some orange juice.

"Want some OJ?" He asked Bucky, only looking at his ass because he was turned around.

"Yes please," Bucky singsonged. Steve never understood how he was so cheery in the mornings.

As Steve walked past Bucky to place the filled glasses on the counter, he received a pat on the ass and a "Thanks, babe."

Steve was slightly flustered by the action, but Bucky did this a lot. This was normal. They were going to be okay.

Breakfast consisted of the usual bickering. Steve called Bucky gross for talking with his mouth full, spurring Bucky on to over exaggeratedly chew and talk.

They migrate to the couch when they finish eating, still bickering as they turn on the tv, channel surfing until they reach a documentary about sea creatures.

They don't pay much attention to it, still arguing over nothing. It turns physical when Bucky decides to shove Steve, and they begin kicking like toddlers instead of fighting like the trained soldiers they are.

Steve tackles Bucky off the couch, and he lands on the ground with an 'oomf', Steve on top of him. They roll around, grabbing at each other's limbs and poking each other.

Bucky finally overpowers Steve, pinning his arms above his head. His legs are straddling Steve and his face is right next to Steve's.

"I win," Bucky says with a smirk. 

Steve groans, causing Bucky to laugh.

"I let you win," Steve says stubbornly, making Bucky laugh even more.

His breath is right in Steve's face, smelling of the blueberry pancakes that led to them arguing in the first place. 

Bucky's eyes flick down to Steve's lips, and Steve squirms underneath him. 

"You're such a jerk," Steve mutters, still writhing beneath him. Bucky decides he should probably get off of Steve before his dick starts to react.

He rolls over, lying next to Steve on the carpet of the living room. Bucky turns his head to look at Steve, noticing the angry expression on his face. His love for the man in front of him is suddenly overwhelming, and Bucky can't help but reach out and trail the back of his finger down his cheek.

Steve turns toward him, a shy smile on his face. He closes his eyes and nuzzles into Bucky's hand.

They stay that way for a while. Too long probably. It feels like a moment.

It can't be a moment.

It's not a moment.

It's just Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Till the end of the line.

 

 

 

The rest of the week goes by without any problems. Every now and then there's some lingering awkwardness, but they mostly return to normal. It all comes to a head on Friday though. Of course.

Friday is Avengers Family Night™. The Avengers and Co. (whoever's available at the time) gather on one of the common floors for movie marathons, board games, card games, and other shenanigans. It always ends in disaster, as one could probably guess, but Tony requires everyone's presence if they're not off on some mission.

So there Steve and Bucky are, sitting criss cross applesauce in a circle with the rest of the Avengers, playing truth or dare.

Clint has already downed an entire jar of pickles (juice and all) and Tony has made out with Clint, Thor, and Bruce. 

You'd think they were a bunch of teenagers, not superheroes who save the world.

"Truth or dare?" Tony asks Bucky with a smirk.

Uh oh.

"Truth," Bucky says.

Tony's smirk grows wider. Shit.

"Have you and your boyfriend Capsicle over there ever kissed?"

Bucky needs to rely on his old Barnes charm to navigate this situation.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he says with a smirk, throwing a suggestive wink in Steve's direction.

"Yeah, I would, hence me asking," Tony replies in a snarky voice. 

Tony Stark? More like Tony Snark.

Bucky holds back a chuckle at the thought, instead rolling his eyes.

"That's between me and Stevie. Give me a dare instead."

"Fine. I dare you to tell me if you and Steve have ever kissed."

Bucky glances over at Steve, whose face is carefully blank. He turns back to Tony and shrugs.

"Yeah, we've kissed." He tries to say it casually, make it into the nothing it is.

Tony fist pumps. "I knew it! You two have been banging and keeping it a secret."

Steve finally reacts to the conversation, making a choking sound.

"It's not like that. We kissed once. I've kissed you before."

It was true. Steve had kissed nearly all the Avengers at some point or another. He doesn't know why he always agrees to these dumb game nights.

Tony rolls his eyes. "I kiss everyone. Besides, you're not in love with me. You can't platonically kiss someone you're into." 

"Tony," Steve says sternly. 

"At least give us some context."

"Nope. Not part of the dare," Bucky replies. "Clint, truth or dare."

The game moves on, but Bucky can't seem to get over that incident. He wants it to mean something. It meant something to him. But he knows it didn't mean anything to Steve. It was a mistake, an accident.

Tony tries to dare them to make out later, but Natasha won't let them. Other than that they don't have any more problems. That is, until they return to their floor for the night.

The elevator ride is tense, and Steve leaves as quickly as he can while trying to make it look like he isn't.

"Can we talk about this?" Bucky blurts out.

Steve pauses. "What is there to talk about?" he asks, not turning around.

"The kiss."

Steve sighs, but finally faces Bucky.

"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean to. I didn't realize it was still bothering you."

"Yeah, well it is."

Steve looks down, ashamed.

"I know we said things are okay, but... they're not."

Steve lifts his head up slowly, his face unreadable. 

"Please, Buck." There's a hint of desperation in his voice.

Does Steve really not want Bucky to admit his feelings this badly? He must know by now. Know that's why Bucky needs to discuss this. But Bucky needs to say it, out loud, so that he can finally move on.

Steve's eyes are practically begging him not to. Is Steve really so disgusted by him? Maybe Bucky shouldn't say it.

But it's too late. Their relationship is already strained. They can't just continue to ignore it. They have to push through it.

"Why can't you just let this be?" Steve asks.

"When have you ever run away from a fight?" 

Steve squares his jaw, but his eyes are a little more glossy than usual.

"You know you're kinda being a jerk."

"Me? You're the one that won't let me say what I want to say!"

"Because I don't want to hear it! I don't want to talk about this!"

"Well too bad, Steven! We are going to talk about this like fucking mature adults so that we can fucking move on!"

"We were moving on just fine until you decided to start having this conversation."

"We were doing terrible and you know it. Things were awkward and tense and I'm not putting up with that anymore."

"And you really think this is going to help?"

"Yes, I fucking do! Now shut the hell up Rogers and let me fucking speak!"

"What the hell do you even want to say?" They've never had a screaming match like this before, and Steve even has tears in his eyes.

"I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you, you stupid bastard!" Bucky screams, chest heaving. 

Steve looks shocked. "What?" he asks in a small voice.

"Stop playing dumb, Rogers. You have to have figured it out by now. What else could I have possibly wanted from this conversation?" Bucky squeezes his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You know what? You're right. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have said anything." Bucky walks past Steve, ready to lock himself in his room but Steve grabs his wrist as he passes. 

"You have got to be kidding me. Just let me go, Rogers." His voice is strained and despite all his training, the one emotion Bucky has never been able to hide is his love for Steve. He thinks he can last about five more seconds before he starts crying, and that's how long he needs to safely reach his room.

"No. You were right. We need to talk about this." Steve takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "When you started this conversation, I thought... I thought you were trying to get me to admit that I kissed you because I'm in love with you."

"Steve, I know that's not why. Don't worry, you've made your feelings very clear." Bucky tries to move away but Steve tightens his grip.

"You're such an idiot," Steve says. "That is the truth. That's the reason. And I was terrified to admit it because I didn't think you could ever feel the same way."

"You mean you really..."

"Yes. I'm in love with you, you fucking jerk."

"I love you, punk."

And then they're kissing, for real. It's passionate and sweet and more than anything Bucky could have ever imagined.

They make their way into Steve's room, only breaking apart long enough to get Steve's shirt off.

Steve pushes Bucky onto the bed, climbing on top of him. They continue to make out as Bucky explore's Steve's chest and back with his hand, metal arm lightly caressing the back of Steve's head.

"Take your shirt off," Steve says, sitting back. He helps Bucky out of both layers, then roams his eyes across Bucky’s chest.

His eyes land on the scarred shoulder, and Bucky gets nervous.

Steve had seen it plenty of times, but he'd never had to touch it. 

"You don't have to-" Bucky begins nervously, but is cut off by Steve.

"God, you're beautiful." Steve is kissing him again before Bucky can respond, but he's not complaining. 

Steve's lips eventually move down, trailing kisses along his jaw, down his neck. 

He sucks the skin at the base of Bucky's neck, biting and soothing each mark with his tongue. 

He makes his away across Bucky's skin to his arm. His left arm. He begins trailing kisses across the scars, tracing them with his tongue.

Bucky lets out a sharp gasp, both at the feeling and the idea of what Steve's doing.

But of course Steve isn't bothered by the metal arm. Bucky had been silly to think Steve would ever be disgusted by it.

"I know you're different now, Buck. But so am I. We've both been through a lot, and it's changed us. But you're still my best friend. I like the you now." Steve had told him many months ago. So sincere. So full of love.

Of course he didn't care.

Steve's lips eventually returned to Bucky's, and Steve began grinding down on him.

Bucky started working on Steve's belt, then his own. They fumbled to get their pants off, not wanting to break apart.

They were finally down to just their boxer shorts, two thin layers of material between them.

The kisses grew harder and more frantic as they rubbed against each other.

"Steve," Bucky breathed out. "I want you to fuck me."

Steve pulled back, looking him in the eye. "You know, we don't have to do anything."

Bucky gave him a look. "Steve, I've waited like sixty years for this. I'm sure I want to do this. I mean, as long as you do too."

"Yeah, yeah of course I do, Buck." Steve smiled at him, but it turned into a smirk as he said, "we have a lot of time to make up for."

They quickly stripped out of their boxers, finally completely naked. Steve reached into his side table for some lube.

He begins with one finger, and Bucky gasps in pleasure. Steve gradually works his way up to two fingers, then three.

"Stevie, I need you inside of me."

"As you wish," Steve says with a smirk. They had just watched "The Princess Bride" last week, and Bucky had loved it.

Bucky surged forward to kiss Steve, his tongue exploring the inside of Steve's mouth.

Steve pulled back slightly as he lined up his cock, finally entering Bucky.

Bucky moaned immediately, hands tightening around Steve's biceps as he slid inside.

"This okay?"

"Oh it's more than okay."

Steve began thrusting, his face still inches away from Bucky's as they stared into each other's eyes.

Bucky wrapped his legs around Steve, arching his back as the thrusts sped up. 

"Steve, I'm gonna-"

The thrusts sped up even more and Bucky moaned as he came all over his and Steve's stomachs. Steve came moments later, then pulled out and collapsed against Bucky's chest.

Bucky ran his fingers through Steve's sweaty hair and had to admit, this was a much better context for doing so.

They breathed heavily and continued to cuddle for a while.

"We should probably clean up," Steve said.

"Yeah," Bucky replied, but neither of them moved.

A few minutes later Steve finally pushed up on his elbows, pecking Bucky's lips.

"Come on."

Bucky groaned but sat up as well and wiped himself up with the sheets.

Steve glared but then did the same, gathering them up to throw into the washing machine. Bucky watched fondly as he left the room, reappearing in the doorway moments later.

Bucky walked up to him, pulling him into a long kiss.

"I love you so much, you punk."

"I love you too, jerk," Steve replied, shoving lightly at his chest.

"Race you to the shower?" Steve asked, a challenging look in his eye.

"Is that an invitation for round two?"

"Do you want it to be?"

"Hell yeah."

Steve took off down the hall, and Bucky chuckled fondly before running after him.

Things were gonna be okay after all. More than okay.

It was Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't judge the smut i'm a smol virgin
> 
> kudos and comments greatly appreciated! 
> 
> scream about these gays with me on tumblr: https://you-married-fake-ruby.tumblr.com/


End file.
